This document relates to a new and improved footrest assembly that is directly attached to the sheet metal of the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the footrest assembly incorporates a structure that provides a solid, high-quality feel while also allowing for the necessary deflection and compression during a crash impact to reduce leg and femur loading for the benefit of the motor vehicle driver. It is a difficult engineering task to meet these seemingly conflicting requirements.